El Nuevo Chat Show
by Flippy717
Summary: espero que lo sigan y que les guste! PD:Si no lo lees te sacare la piel mientras duermes!
1. Hello

Entra un chico un peli negro con mechas rojas, oji rojo, pantalon camuflados, unas zapatillas negras y blancas, una remera sin mangas con bordes blancos y un chaleco, a un estudio con un cartel que decia "AL AIRE"

J.C:HI extraños que no conosco, bienvenidos a mi cat show, nunca hise uno, pero bue, les voy a presentar a mis dos ayudantes, los mellizos Leon y Kami.

Entra una peli azul del mismo color de ojos, un traje azul con bordes negros que le le llega asta las rodillas, unos zapatos negros y un guante en una mano del mismo color, tambien entra un chico con pelo negro ojos tambien negros, unos jeans, unas zapatilas blancas y un chaleco celeste.

Leon:Hello, como estan Baby's?

Kami:Ho-Hola.

J.C:Ok y ahora es hora de presentar a las victimas, digo a los chicos de HTF.

el publico empieza a gritar como si el mundo se terminara.

Chicos de HTF:HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!

J.C:Ok si quieren que este Cat Show solo necesito que me dejen sus reviews,porfavor, abra juegos y muchas otras cosas mas. Good Bye!


	2. Perturbado

J.C: hola devuelta extraños que no conozco, subi muy rápido el segundo cap, pero no pasa nada.

Fliqpy:(Sip están separados) Nada? No Pudimos dormir!

J.C:Si claro Psicopata

Todos los de HTF:(En sus mentes)Idiota

J.C: Soy un demonio del inframundo, puedo leer sus mentes.

Los de HTF:RAYOS!

Leon: Al Grano, la primera es de **worldotaku2012**

bueno soy el primero creo? como sea :D quiero saber de donde vienen leon y kami? a otra cosa quiero que lammy la quemen viva ajajjajaja! como sea adios

J.C: Historia!(sacándose un gorro que aparece de la nada)Kami o Kamila es el nombre de mi mejor amiga pero su origen es en el Inframundo,, y Leon es el Nombre que quisiera que me allan puesto Malditos a los que se les ocurrió mi nombre, em mama papa ese mensaje no es para ustedes ^^.

Leon: Enserio, me pusiste un nombre que quicieras que te allan puesto como se te ocurrió

Handy: Resident Evil

J.C: Como supiste.

Handy: No se!

Lammy: WTF!

J.C: lo are del modo mas doloroso que pueda

Entonces le empieza a crecer unas alas de dragon, le crece una cola que alfinal tiene fuego, le crecen colmillos, sus unias se vuelven garras.

J.C: Lista?

Fliqpy, Flippy y Flaky: (a coro) podemos hacer lo mismo?

J.C: La transformación nop matarla sip

Entonces J.C empieza a disparar fuego de la boca, calcina a lammy y luego la aplasta, después todos lo de HTF empiezan a celebrar asta que revive

Russel: Ar…Volvio la Zorra.

Leon: Perturbador… la siguiente es de **Kanaria Angelic-Jones**

Hiker: por tu descripcion pareces Kamii. Como estara X3 bueno a lo que vine.  
Roy: ya decia que lo olvidaste.  
Hiker: que te calles!  
Marth: solo sigan... Y dejen de pelear.  
Roy: mi reto es...  
Hiker: que no saque a Yore!  
Roy: Lammy...  
Hiker: valimos...  
Roy: me gusta tu forma de ser. aSESINA CRUELMENTE A LA PELIROJAAA, Flaky. Me car mal. Tu tambien pero no tanto.  
Hiker: Cuddles Que escoges Giggles o Toothy? Te odio Giggles  
Roy: Que alguien mate a todas las crias. Excepto por Petunia. Ella es la mas chingona!  
Hiker: cierto!  
Marth:facepalm: no puedo creerlo y ella no queria darle muerte a nadie.  
Flik-creestodo  
Pd: feliz no cumpleanios(8)

J.C: Heeem… gracias, mi cumple es el 2 de marzo, cerca pero no.

Lammy:(con cara sadica)Jejejejejejejejje!(empieza a ametrallar a la dulce peli roja)

Flaky: J.c-Chan, puedo hacer dos cosas?

J.c: O si que cosas?

Flaky: besar a flippy y matar a lammy

J.c: Si claro (chasquea los dedos y lammy se queda atrapada en una remera de fuerza cuando flaky le arranca la cabeza, luego besa apasionadamente a flippy y se van para los camerinos) no creo que vuelvan en un rato… ay condones en los armarios!

Flaky y Flippy: (aun besandose) GRACIAS!

Cuddles: Giggles(luego susurra)si no existiera toothy

Giggles:Queeeeee?

Cuddles:Que te AMO!, me las pagaras por la pregunta!

J.c chasque los dedos y todas las chicas menos petunia se cortan al medio, tampoco flaky que no esaba

Leon: Bueno eso fue todo

Kami: esperamos que les alla gustado

J.c: Y dejen sus reviews, o los matara por las noches

Se empiezan a escuchar gemidos de los camerinos.

Todos en el Foro: O_O

Leon: Como dije, perturbador.


	3. WTF!

Entra de vuelta el chico demonio, esta ves agarrando del cuello a Flippy y Flaky que estaban sonrojados y despinados.

Sniffles: Que les paso?

J.c: No quieren saber, ok empezemos con las preguntas, la primera es de **Bloodytokita**

Entra una chica pelinegra con un vestido gotico lolita y unas medias en forma de telaraña  
Bloody: bien...estoy aburrida,no hay nadfa q hacer asi que...aqui estan mis retos

Flipqy: pelea conmigo buajaja *saca unos colmillos y sonrie retorcidamente*  
Flaky: besa a Flippy y...hazme un pastel sachire  
Shifty y Lifty: robenme a Sabakuno Gaara hitsugaya o/o realmente me gusta pero shhhhh es secreto  
Lammy. te asesinare  
Disco bear: castrenlo n.n  
necesito q alguien me ayude ca tocar el bajo y la guitarra de armonia para tocar la de only you of the pretty recles  
eso y ya

Fliqpy: un gusto!

J.c chasquea los dedos y se teletransporta, a los 5 minutos vuelve sin una mancha de sangre.

Lumpy: que paso?

Fliqpy: Me mato :(

Flaky: (besa a flippy y hace el pastel) lo rellene con sangre si querías.

Shifty y Lifty van pero son coados a la mitas, y Gaara les llena las cara de arena.

Aparece la lectora y asesina cruelmente a Lammy

J.c chasquea los dedosy disco bear toca sus parte intimas y nota que algo le falta

Disco Bear: Nooooooooooo! Ahora no sere un pervertido!

Sniffles: Bueno (Limpiándose los lentes) no se me ara difícil tocar un intrumento de cuatro cuerdas

J.c: En Castellano porfavor

Sniffles: que tocare el Bajo.

J.c: Aaaaaaaaah, yo tocare la guitarra.

Leon: este es de **Worldotaku2012**:

Erick- bueno quiero que respondan mis preguntas los de HTF  
1. Lammy dime quien te gusta...  
2. Lumpy porque sos tan idiota...  
3. Pop si no tubieras a cub que arias en estos momentos...  
4. Flippy y Fliqpy le gusta mucho a Flaky? si es haci demuestren lo...  
5. Russel te gusta Lumpy?  
6. Sniffles quien te gusta? dicen que te gusta flaky o nutty quien de los?  
7. Splendid porque tu cabello es azul...  
8. Splendont porque te cae mal Splendid  
9. Splendid y Splendont quien les gusta? hay muchas fotos que salen con flaky les gusta flaky?  
10. Flaky quien te gusta?...  
11. the mole como te hicistes ciego...  
12. toothy es verdad que te gusta cuddles?  
13. Truffles te gusta lammy?  
14. Truffles porque sos tan enojado como Handy  
15. Handy que le viste a Petunia...  
16. Petunia sos gran amiga de Flaky? o solo con Giggles?  
17. Cuddles dime como conosistes a Giggles?  
18. flaky si tubiera un hijo o hija con flippy como lo llamarias?  
ERICK- Y LA ULTIMA ES...  
19. quiero que Handy tenga manos :D  
Erick- solo eso...bueno responde mis preguntas :D y cada vez se pondran mas largas menos faciles jejejeje...bueno chao...

Lammy: Flippy

Lumpy: Biene de Familia, o una mosca(la sigue)

Pop: estaría casando animales.

Flippy y Fliqpy: la amamos (Enpiezan a cantar la canción de Axel Te Voy a Amar)

Russel: (Susurrando)Me descubrió

J.c: Queeeeeee!

Russel: Que no

Snnifles: tal vez Nutty pero nadie.

Splendid. No lo se, preguntale al que me invento

Splendont: porque se me copio.

Dont Y Did: Nos Gustaba.

Flaky: Flippy

The Mole: Dos palabras, ECLIPSE-LUNAR.

Thothy: No

Truffles: No me gusta, me enojo porque me cargan de ser gordo.

Handy: su hermosura,¡ y limpia mi habiacion y casa!

Petunia: De las dos.

Flaky: si tuviera hijo, Jr. Si tuviera Hija Rosa.

Kami: y la Ultima es de **Kanaria Angelic- Jones**:

Hiker: ¡Me lleva la jodida! ¡PORQUE NO TE MUERES FLAKY!? ¡MATENLA! ¡MATENLA! ¡Y RECONTRA MATENLA EN NOMBRE DE MI SHINIGAMI-SAMA!  
Roy: ¿Okey?  
Hiker: Jodido día. Lo que lo empeora es Flaky... No se... No me odien fans pero me cae peor que Brisa. En fin. Matenla! ¡REVOLUCION! ¡REVOLUCION!  
Roy: Siguiendo. Maten a todo SER vivo que sea niña... NYAHAHAHA! Como he dicho siempre, excepto Petunia.  
Hiker: ¿Me quieres matar?  
Roy: No... *Mirada sobria.*  
Hiker: Idiota.  
Marth: Dejen de pelear por una vez en su vida. Pregunta, para Toothy ¿No tienes rencor hacia alguien?  
Hiker: Pregunta para el Autor ¿Eres un Fundoshi? *O* ¿Lo eres o no? X3.  
Flik-Teniaquepreguntarlo... (Honores de Roy).  
PD: ... Tengo hambre

Flippy: Que nadie se aserque, y con eso me refiero a Lammy.

J.c:Ok(Chasquea los dedos y todas las chicas, a espcion de Petunia se van al inframundo)

Toothy: A Giggles, no pregunten porque.

J.c: WTF! No, claro que no, no soy una tanga, bueno eso es todo.

Kami: esperamos que nos sigan

Leon: y dejen sus reviews.


	4. Enamorado

J.c: Mierda, que mal dia, solo un review? bueno, que mas da este es de **Bloodytokita**

Entra la asesina peliegra de ojos carmin con un traje tipico de capitana de segundo escuadron de una shinigami con un inconciente gaara bajo el brazo  
Flaky: emm gracias por el pastel .-., la sangre no era necesaria pero bueno  
Flipqy: dame tu cuchillo n.n  
nutty: toma mis duoces, ¡odio los dlces! por eso te los doy  
petunia: limpia mi habitacion  
todos los q paerticiparon en la banda gracias, Sniffles, deves de dejar guiarte pr numeros y as por sentimientos  
J.C: eres buenos con la armonia  
Hombres: hagan el vidoe de suicide silence you only live once (yeah! a hardcore girl!)en honor del gran mitch q.e.p.d U.U  
Eso es todos y adios!

Flaky: de nada, solo fue un reto.

Fliqpy: Nunca!

Leon: Lo siento Fliqpy, pero tu contrato dice que tienes que hacer todo lo que te digan

Fliqpy: ¿No se supone que es solo preguntas?

Leon: Nop!

Fliqpy: toma (se lo da) pero devuelvelo sano y salvo.

Bloody: primero quiero que me los saques (creida)

Nutty: (comiendo los dulces) tarde, ya lo hice.

Petunia: Ok!

J.c abre un portal y Petunia vuelve a los 2 minutos.

Petunia: me costo limpiar los cuerpos, y las cochinadas que hacen con Andy y Bill.

Sniffles: que? no lo pude resistir!

J.c: Gra-Gracias, viniendo de ti es mucho.(algo rojo)

Leon: cofcofcofenamoradocofcofcof

J.c: CALLATE INVECIL!(lo enpieza a perseguir en su forma Diabolica)

Los Chicos bailan y Flippy, Fliqpy, Sniffles, Splendid y J.c enpezaron s tocar y J.c canta.

J.c: bueno eso fue todo.

Leon: espero que nos sigan.

Kami: y dejen sus Reviews.


End file.
